The wireless channel over which an access point communicates with wireless client devices (e.g., using WiFi) may be divided into multiple subchannels. A given subchannel may become temporarily unavailable due to radar interference. Dynamic frequency selection (DFS) allows wireless access points automatically to select subchannels to avoid a subchannel on which radar is detected. Traditionally, to avoid radar interference, the access point may switch to another channel (e.g., a non-DFS channel) or may reduce the channel bandwidth such that only a primary subchannel is used.
Separately, the proposal for the IEEE 802.11ax WiFi standard (draft chapter 28) specifies the use of puncturing, such that subcarriers in a subchannel may be muted.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.